Best Friends Forever Plus Twins!
by otaku-Stasi
Summary: AU Ami/Mia! This has NOTHING to do with the actual story; it's also a "What if the 'Boshi twins *Thanks KittyLynne* lived in Miaka's world?" Rated M for later chapters; citrus & lemons inside!
1. Too Shy To Speak

__

_**Disclaimer:** In no way shape or form do I own Fushigi Yuugi or its original story, plot, or characters. They are owned by Yuu Watase and those who're affiliated with her. I do, however, own this story, plot, and original characters listed within this fanfiction. If you so wish to use my characters, I would prefer you ask me and allow me to give written consent rather than steal the character and character details for your own use._

_**Chapter Rating: **This chapter is rated 16+ for mild language. _

_**Author's Note(s):** Italics are used to indicate unspoken thoughts from the characters, flashbacks, and/or emphasis or stress put onto a word. Some of the characters have been taken OOC for the purpose of this story. Also to clarify, Miaka, Yui, and the twins were all accepted into Jonan; the twins were late exceptions. Thank you for taking note of this information and may my writings entertain you well. -Stasi_

Best Friends Forever…Plus Twins?!

Chapter 1: Too Shy to Speak

"Ow! Cut it out, Suboshi!" Amiboshi hissed as his younger twin bonked him on the head during Biology.

"Pay attention then, you dope," Suboshi whispered back to his elder brother, sticking his tongue out afterward.

The truth was Amiboshi really _couldn't_ pay attention. He was totally fixated on the girl in the third row with the maroon hair and beautiful emerald eyes. _Miaka Yuki,_ he sighed to himself in his thoughts. _How I wish I could get up the courage to talk to you._ Suboshi, noticing his twin's glazed looked, followed his eyes until he finally figured what he was looking at. Glancing back to his brother, whose gaze had not left the girl, he only shook his head.

Miaka could feel a pair of eyes watching her. She knew not who it was, but she could feel it. She turned around to see if she could find out who she felt staring. When he saw Miaka spin around and look, Amiboshi quickly straightened up and pretended to pay attention to the lecture. Her eyes scanned the rows behind her and two people caught her eye. _Twins?!_ She thought to herself as she faced forward, trying not to stare. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and passed it to a blonde next to her.

The blonde girl looked behind her, but quickly turning around after catching the eyes of Suboshi who just so happened to be looking in her direction. She grinned shyly and waved to the object of her attention. He smiled and nodded his head in the manner as if he was saying, "'Sup?" She faced the front once more, smiling hard and blushing. "Yui," Miaka whispered. "Yui, are you okay?" Yui leaned over to her friend and replied, "One of them looked at me!" Miaka gasped and smiled eager to know which one. Just as she was about to say, the school bell rang, signaling everyone that they were dismissed from school. Everyone bolted out of the classroom, but six: Miaka, Yui, the twins, the professor, and one mysterious dark-haired student who appeared to be sleeping.

Amiboshi and Suboshi walked through the halls of Jonan High School, heading for their lockers to pick up their other homework. The elder of the two, still lost in thought over the girl he admired, remained silent as he retrieved his books. Suboshi, noticing his twins extensive daydreaming and growing tired of the silence, spoke up. "We're new here, Ami. She's not gonna go for the new guy. No girl ever goes for the new guy." They closed their lockers and started to walk toward the exit of the school. "Besides, who'd want a pussy like you?" Suboshi laughed socking his brother in the shoulder.

"Su," Ami sighed lowering and shaking his head, "what the hell am I gonna do with you?"

Five minutes later, Miaka and Yui emerged from the same exit, talking and laughing loudly about everything. Miaka's mind went back to Biology and the twins she'd seen. "So, did you see the twins?" Miaka asked smiling and nudging Yui playfully.

"Yes I did," Yui said with a sensual sigh. "Coincidentally, one of them was looking at me when I turned around. He caught me off my guard, but boy was he smoking hot!"

"You are just too much," Miaka giggled as they made their way home.

_**A/N:** There will be more to come after this chapter, but it's 12:55 am and I've been up since 8:30 am, so I could use the sleep. Hints For What's To Come: Double dates, citrus... possible lemons. -wink, wink- R&R please and TY!_


	2. A Pleasure to Meet You!

_**Disclaimer:** In no way shape or form do I own Fushigi Yuugi or its original story, plot, or characters. They are owned by Yuu Watase and those who're affiliated with her. I do, however, own this story, plot, and original characters listed within this fanfiction. If you so wish to use my characters, I would prefer you ask me and allow me to give written consent rather than steal the character and character details for your own use._

_**Chapter Rating: **This chapter is suitable for most readers. There is a point where Amiboshi gets a little "punk-ish" and playful degradation between Yui and Miaka._

_**Author's Note(s):** Italics are used to indicate unspoken thoughts from the characters, flashbacks, and/or emphasis or stress put onto a word. Thank you for taking note of this information and may my writings entertain you well. -Stasi_

Chapter 2: A Pleasure to Meet You!

Miaka bolted down the hallway after lunch in a hurry to get to class before the bell rings. Luckily, she made it just in time and changed into her gym uniform and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She sat down with the rest of her class and listened as the coach told them that they were having a free day. "You have your choice of volleyball on this half of the court, basketball on the other half, and jump ropes and hula hoops along the sidelines. And if you don't want to do either, you can just walk, as long as you're being active," the soft-voiced female coach stated. She blew her whistle and stepped to the volleyball side.

"All who want to play volleyball come to me and those who want to play basketball go to Coach Watanabe," she smiled motioning for those interested in volleyball to come her way.

"Coach Iwata," called out one of the girls in class. "May I go back to the locker room? I forgot to pull my hair up."

"I'll allow it this once, but next time, be prepared," replied Coach Iwata.

Once everyone was off doing what they wanted, Miaka decided to walk around and be a spectator. As she walked her mind wandered off as she thought of the twins she'd noticed the day before. '_I wonder what their names are and how come I just noticed them? Are they new here?'_ she thought tapping her lip with her silver, glittery fingernail. She rounded the gym a couple of times, lost in her own mind until something unexpectedly broke her train of thoughts. An orange sphere was heading right to her and bopped her right on the head.

Miaka staggered backward before falling over her own feet and onto the gym floor. The guys that were playing stopped and a sandy blonde haired boy ran over to her. He picked Miaka from the floor and shook her lightly to see if she'd be knocked out and she was. Coach Watanabe allowed the boy to carry Miaka to the nurse Misaki's office. Once there, the nurse took a look at Miaka and whistled. "She must have fallen pretty hard," she said shaking her head. "She's going to have a massive headache, not to mention the knot that's going to form on her forehead." She retrieved an ice pack from her mini freezer and placed it on the girl's head.

"So, what's your name, sweetie?" she asked the young man.

"Shunkaku Bu, but everyone just calls me 'Suboshi,'" he said with a smile.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Nurse Misaki asked making Suboshi blush.

"No, she not my girlfriend," he lowered his eyes and voice. "I have someone else in mind."

X-X-X-X-X

Yui laughed at Miaka as she saw her come into biology with a bandage over her forehead. "What happened to you Mia?" she said, trying to hold back from showing amusement. Miaka attempted to cover her bandage with her bangs, combing them over her face with her fingers. "What happened?" Yui asked again, throwing her hands on her hips and staring Miaka down.

"I got clobbered in gym today, no biggie!" Miaka replied managing to laugh it off a bit. "I still don't know how I got to the nurse's office… or where my things went." Miaka looked around, swearing up and down she had her books. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and faced one of the twins she was looking at the previous day.

"Here are your books, I had the coach get them for you after you were taken to the nurse's office," Suboshi said smiling at her and her friend, who was being quite nosey. Miaka returned the smile and nodded to him in thanks before he went back to his seat with his brother.

"You whore!" Yui whispered with a playful tone.

"What did _I_ do?" Miaka whispered back.

"That's the one I like!" she shot back.

"Then go talk to him," Miaka replied.

"I don't want to," said Yui. "You do it."

"You're the one who wants him."

"So, what?"

"So… just go talk to him! Class hasn't even started yet."

"I'll wait until after."

"You're hopeless sometimes, Yui," sighed Miaka.

"You're one to talk," Yui replied sticking out her tongue.

X-X-X-X-X

"What was that about?" Amiboshi asked his brother once he returned to his seat.

"She got knocked out in gym so I volunteered to take her to the nurse," Suboshi replied putting his hands behind his head. Amiboshi looked at his twin in surprise. "That is way outta your character Su," Amiboshi said squinting at his brother.

"So sue me," Suboshi said relaxing before the class started.

"A little bit of me is rubbing off on you little bro," Amiboshi teased mussing his brother's hair. Suboshi swatted at his brother playfully as they both laughed. Amiboshi looked down toward Miaka and saw her and Yui laughing and thought, '_Why is it so hard for me to talk to her?'_ Suboshi looked to his older twin and rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even my brother," Suboshi sighed.

"I should go talk to her," said Amiboshi standing up.

"No! Not the way she is right now," Suboshi said pulling him back down. "She probably does not wanna talk to anyone with the way her forehead looks."

"I really _am_ rubbing off on you!"

Amiboshi sat down as the teacher strode into class to begin the lesson. Throughout the period, Amiboshi couldn't help but daydream. He envisioned him and Miaka on a date at the ice rink. They skated hand in hand, gracefully, all eyes on them. They were sitting down at a table laughing and drinking cocoa. Other thoughts came to his mind also, some less than appropriate. His thoughts came to an end when the bell rang to dismiss everyone from school. He glanced downward to see Miaka had already left class. He sighed as he gathered his things to go to his locker.

As he and his brother rounded the corner to their lockers, they saw Miaka and Yui at theirs. Amiboshi's face displayed the smile of a lifetime because her locker was right next to his own. Deep inside, he was jumping for joy, but kept calm and cool on the outside. He strode up to his locker and opened it as Suboshi leaned on the wall. Miaka closed her locker, immediately catching eye contact with Amiboshi. She smiled at him and he did the same. His face began to turn a slight pink as she spoke to him.

"Thanks again for bringing me my books," she smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"Your books? That wasn't me, that was…" Amiboshi started to say, but was cut off by his brother's elbow going into his side and stepping up.

"Shunkaku Bu," said Suboshi leaning up from the wall and waving.

"And I'm Kotoku Bu," said Amiboshi smiling.

"But you can call me Suboshi and him, Amiboshi," said Suboshi.

"Well… I'm Miaka Yuki and this is Yui Hongo, she's my best friend," said Miaka introducing her and her friend. "Thanks again, Suboshi."

The girls turned to walk away, but Yui stopped Miaka and said, "Go back and talk to Amiboshi. I got a feeling he likes you."

"You really think so?" Miaka asked. "He probably already has a girlfriend, though."

"I doubt it," said a laughing Yui. "Just go."

She and Miaka turned back around and approached the twins once again. Yui stepped off to the side, taking Suboshi by the arm and whispering to him, "I think we should give them a bit of alone time, don't you?" He looked back at his brother and replied, "Yeah… I think so," he said smiling. "So… wanna hook up?" Yui was caught completely off guard, but smiled and said, "Sure, but let's talk first."

Meanwhile, Miaka and Amiboshi weren't having as easy a time as the others. "So… uh… um… -ahem- Miaka," said Amiboshi blushing noticeably. "Do… do you wanna…"

"Yes?" Miaka said, blushing also and looking at the ground.

"Do you wanna -ahem- study together sometime?" Amiboshi lied.

"Oh. Sure… um… how about next Friday? We do have a test and it would be a nice change from just Yui and me," she said sounded slightly disappointed.

"Great… I'll… We'll see you then," said Amiboshi as he turned to retrieve his twin.

"Wait… here's my number, maybe we can… talk sometime," said Miaka jotting down her number. "…about the class… or if you just wanna talk…" He shakily took the number from Miaka and went to get his brother.

"So… call me sometime, Suboshi," said Yui walking off flirtatiously and winking one of her azure eyes. "I'll be waiting."

Yui passed Amiboshi on her way back to Miaka. They both looked back and waved at the twins yelling, "Nice to meet you guys!" Yui looked back at Miaka who was pink in the face and smiling. "So… what happened, Mia?" asked Yui. Miaka looked back to Amiboshi, who was also looking her way.

"We made a study date," said Miaka. Yui fell down with a –thud. She got up and looked at Miaka, shaking her head. "Study date, Mia? Really?" asked Yui.

"Yeah, I guess he was nervous, too," said Miaka rubbing the back of her head.

X-X-X-X-X

"A study date?!" yelled Suboshi as he and his twin were walking home. "You couldn't think of anything other than 'study date?'"

"I told you Su, I was _nervous_!" Amiboshi snapped at his brother. "At least I talked to her, okay?"

"Whatever," said Suboshi putting his arms behind his head. "I got her friend's number. She's got fire and spice! I like that in a woman."

"Even at eighteen, you still like the 'spicy' type?" asked Amiboshi using his fingers for quotation marks.

"Hey, at least I'm cool when I talk to girls," he said patting his older brother on the head. "I'm glad I'm not a train wreck like you!"

"Why you…" said Amiboshi taking off after his brother and chasing him down the street.

_**Additional Notes:** If you're enjoying this fanfiction, I would like to say thank you for reading. Keep going... go ahead, click the arrow... you know you wanna! Thank you all for supporting me. Yours in literature..._

_-Alias: Chitasamisu_


	3. Check Please!

**_Disclaimer:_**_ In no way shape or form do I own Fushigi Yuugi or its original story, plot, or characters. They are owned by Yuu Watase and those who're affiliated with her. I do, however, own this story, plot, and original characters listed within this fanfiction. If you so wish to use my characters, I would prefer you ask me and allow me to give written consent rather than steal the character and character details for your own use._

**_Chapter Rating: _**_This chapter is rated 15 for slight language._

**_Author's Note(s):_**_ Italics are used to indicate unspoken thoughts from the characters, flashbacks, and/or emphasis or stress put onto a word. Thank you for taking note of this information and may my writings entertain you well. –Chitasamisu _

Chapter 3: Check Please!

When the twins arrived home, they discovered a note lying on the kitchen table. Amiboshi picked up the piece of paper, obviously written quickly, and read it aloud to his sibling.

_ To My Twin Angels,_

_ I had to go back to the office to finish a presentation I'd started, you know how I hate leaving things half done. I will be home quite late, so make sure your homework is done and don't stay up too late, it's not healthy. As for dinner, I've left you two some money to get takeout. Don't waste it! If you decide to invite a friend over, text me and let me know. Be good Suboshi! I'll see you two when I get home._

_ Love Always, Mom_

"Why am _I_ the one who has to be good?" Suboshi complained crossing his arms.

"Because, you're a badass who needs to be taught a lesson," Amiboshi smirked hitting his brother teasingly on his arm. He took the money from the counter and shoved it into his pocket, then turned to his brother.

"So, Su," he began. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

Suboshi smiled brightly as his favorite restaurant came to mind. Amiboshi, obviously knowing his brother's thoughts, nodded in a preemptive agreement. The two teen boys threw their books into their rooms, locked up, and bolted out to catch a cab to their dinner destination.

X-X-X-X-X

"Yui!" Miaka called standing outside of the bathroom. "Hurry up, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," her best friend replied from the other side of the door. Once Miaka heard the water being shut off, she became excited once more. Their parents had decided to let them go out to eat this evening, provided they can get back home safely, which Keisuke had covered. Yui finally walked out of the bathroom in a black sweater and dark blue jeans.

"Mia," her friend started, "you are _not_ going out with me wearing that top. Not with those cute black pants." Yui tugged at Miaka's pink teddy bear shirt. Miaka giggled at her friend's teasing and suggested, "Maybe I could borrow your light blue top?" Yui laughed at her because she knew that Miaka set it up to borrow that top. She and Miaka went into Yui's room and headed to the closet. Yui pulled out the top that fit snuggly to any shape, no matter how big or small. The top was very light, but 

surprisingly, very warm. It was decorated with silver glitter and a removable flower and it also hung off the shoulders a bit.

Miaka had always wanted to borrow the top and now, due to an intentional fashion blunder, she finally gets to borrow it. After putting on the top and observing herself in the mirror, she nodded with a satisfied grin and the two girls started to leave. Gathering their coats, the best friends started down the hall to get to the elevator, elated that they can finally go out after the major class assignments.

X-X-X-X-X

Amiboshi and Suboshi walked into the restaurant and looked around. It was unusually crowded, even for a Friday night. Despite the fact they'd have to wait, the two boys waited patiently. "So, are you gonna call Miaka?" Suboshi teased his brother.

"I don't know," said Amiboshi turning pink in the face. "I don't even think she likes me that way."

"How would you know if you don't _call_," Suboshi said pushing his sibling slightly.

The doors of the restaurant opened and Suboshi turned around, wanting to see who came in. His mouth began to form a lop-sided smile when he viewed the faces of two young ladies that had just arrived. _This is too perfect!_ Suboshi thought. "Hey Ami, I'll be right back."

His brother nodded, not even turning around to acknowledge him. Suboshi snaked his way to the two young ladies, still smiling. He stopped in front of them and said, "Well, well, well! Look who we have here tonight. It's the lovely Miaka Yuki and Yui Hongo!"

Suboshi bowed before the ladies, smiling up at Yui as his bangs hung over the top of his eyes. Miaka and Yui giggled at his silly antics. "Please grant me and my elder brother the privilege- no, the _honor_ of dining with you two," Suboshi continued with his act.

Amused, the girls took hold of his arms with their own and he strode back into his place in line behind his brother. Still unknown to Amiboshi, who was off in his own world completely, his brother tapped him on the shoulder. Suboshi tapped his sibling on the shoulder and said, "Earth to Ami!"

His brother turned slightly and his eyes met Miaka's. Her big, bright emerald eyes sparkled and her face started to color with a rosy pink. Suboshi held his arm out to Amiboshi, hinting to take Miaka's arm onto his own. Unconsciously doing so, the two wrapped their arms together and smiled nervously at one another. Almost simultaneously, they turned their heads away from each other and blushed deeply. Yui and Suboshi observed the couple's awkward behavior with amusement.

"They're so into each other," Yui whispered to Suboshi. "They look like two elementary school kids who're afraid to hold hands with the person beside them in a Red Rover game."

"It's a bit pathetic if you ask me," said Suboshi rolling his eyes.

"I think it's cute," said Yui swatting at Suboshi with her free hand.

As Yui and Suboshi talked, Amiboshi and Miaka remained quite silent. Neither one knew what to say or, for that matter, how to initiate it. _Just ask how he's doing, _Miaka thought. _There's nothing to it! Just open your mouth and say… _"So… how are you doing?" Amiboshi managed to say turning his face to hide his blush once more.

"I'm…uh…fine," Miaka said, also trying to hide her face. By the time they'd spoken to one another, it was their turn to be seated. The restaurant hostess led the four to their table in the non-smoking section, they were all seated, and their drink orders were taken. All the while, Suboshi and Yui had been talking non-stop behind the nervous Amiboshi and Miaka. Finally, after finding as much courage as she could, Miaka looked at Amiboshi and asked with a smile, "What brings you two to 'Aideena's' tonight?"

"Well," Amiboshi started, "our mother is working late and left us some extra money, so we came here. It's our favorite restaurant; they have the best Western-style food. What about you and Yui?"

"Well, we just wanted to go out to eat. We both got good grades on our history research papers," said Yui cutting in. "She got an 'A-'and I got an 'A' so we deserve a little night out."

"So… after we finish here, you ladies wouldn't mind coming to our place for a while, would ya?" asked Suboshi looking at his already embarrassed and tomato-faced brother.

"Umm… Miaka?" said Yui slowly. Miaka looked at her friend in question. Yui made a gesture toward the restroom and sliding from the booth. Miaka followed suit and she and Yui went into the restroom. Yui giggled as she saw Miaka nervously combing at her hair in the mirror with her fingers. "So, what do you say?" Yui asked Miaka after only a few seconds.

"Hmm? What do I think about what?" she questioned.

"The twins' offer, of course," Yui said poking at Miaka.

"I guess… it _would _be nice," Miaka said as she was envisioning her and Amiboshi sitting together on a couch. Snapping herself back before her mind went into another direction, she stated, "But what if something happens?"

"Like what?" Yui asked looking into Miaka's eyes. Her eyes widened as she caught on.

"Ohh! I doubt that's going to happen Mia," she reassured her friend putting an arm around her shoulder and squeezing gently. "If something happens and you're not comfortable, then we'll leave. Okay?"

Miaka tension was released by the reassuring words of her best friend. She always knew she could count on Yui for any and everything. The girls exited the restroom and made their way back to the table and to the boys. Miaka removed her coat and sat it down next to her as she slid back beside Amiboshi. Yui did the same, retaking her seat beside Suboshi.

"The waitress came while you two were doing… whatever it is girls do," said Suboshi. "So I hope you don't mind Ami and me ordering for you. We're sure you'll like what we ordered."

"Thank you very much," Miaka putting her hand on top of Amiboshi's and smiling. He looked up to see Miaka's green eyes sparkling with her appreciation. His heart slowly returned from hiding behind his stomach and he began to relax. Suboshi sensed that his brother's nerves have calmed down and began to enjoy the evening. After about 10 minutes, they're food arrived. Miaka's eyes lit up as she saw the dish being set in front of her.

She immediately snatched her eating utensil and began shoveling the food into her mouth. Yui looked at her friend with amusement and frustration. She tapped Miaka's foot with her own beneath the table to divert her attention from the plate. Miaka's eyes met Yui's and she instantly knew what she was thinking. Slow down Miaka, you're embarrassing yourself, Yui's eyes read. She complied and slowed her eating before she made herself look even worse. Luckily, no one had paid much attention to her overactive eating habits, except Yui that is.

After a few minutes of silence and eating, Amiboshi followed up on the question his brother asked a while ago. "So… uh… did you two decide…" he asked obviously nervous.

"Oh! Yeah, we're up for it," said Yui looking in Miaka's direction. "Right, Mia?" Miaka nodded in agreement as she continued to down the dish Amiboshi had ordered for her.

Once they were all finished, there was light conversation around the table and it seemed that Miaka and Amiboshi were finally relaxed. Suboshi requested the check when the waitress came back to the table. She nodded and returned quickly with the group's check.

"We all ready to go?" the twins asked almost in unison.

The girls nodded and grabbed their coats for their wallets. Amiboshi saw the girls rummaging through their wallets and stated, "No need for you two to come out of pocket for your meals. We'll split it."

"He's right," Suboshi smiled at Yui. "You shouldn't have to pay. We've got it covered."

Though the girls protested against such, the twins kept insisting on paying for their portion of the meal. Giving in, the girls let Amiboshi and Suboshi take care of the bill while they slipped a tip onto the table for the waitress. When they were all ready to go, Miaka remembered her mother saying that if she and Yui were planning on going anywhere else, contact her and Yui's mother. Miaka pulled out her cell phone and dialed her home number.

_**Additional Notes:** I will no longer require 3 reviews to update!! I will now post updates at least once a week if not twice! If you liked my fanfic and think a friend of yours might, refer them here and you'll get lots of love and complimentary life-sized Amiboshi and Suboshi plushies! _


	4. A Friendly Visit

_**Disclaimer:** In no way shape or form do I own Fushigi Yuugi or its original story, plot, or characters. They are owned by Yuu Watase and those who're affiliated with her. I do, however, own this story, plot, and any original characters that may be listed within this fanfiction. _

****

_Chapter Rating: _

****

_Author's Note(s):_

_ Italics are used to indicate unspoken thoughts from the characters, flashbacks, and/or emphasis or stress put onto a word. Thank you for taking note of this information and may my writings entertain you well. –Chitasamisu_ _This chapter is rated 14 for some kissing here and there. _

Chapter 4: A Friendly Visit

"Mom… Mom!" Miaka yelled into her cellular phone holding one ear and attempting to talk to her mother. Thank goodness she was outside of the restaurant. "Yui and I are going over to some friends' house."

"Friends?" Mrs. Yuki asked. "Who would these 'friends' be?"

"Amiboshi and Suboshi," she replied. "Yes Mom, I just said th… Mom… I will bring them by to- Mom! I will bring them to meet you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Miaka," her mother sighed into the phone. "Have fun at your boyfriend's house and don't get into trouble. Make sure you're home by eleven!"

"Boyfriend?" Yui laughed quietly overhearing her best friend's mother.

"Okay Mom, I'll call you when I'm on my way home," Miaka said closing her phone and ending the conversation with her mother.

"Since when did Amiboshi become your boyfriend, Mia?" Yui teased. "You two got _that_ serious _that _quick?"

"When did you and _Suboshi_ become so close, hmm?" Miaka retaliated.

"The same day we exchange numbers," her best friend responded with a raspberry.

Miaka's mouth formed an 'O' as she eyed her best friend floating back to Suboshi. She followed Yui back to where the boys were standing and stood beside Amiboshi. The group left the restaurant, Suboshi and Yui in front and Amiboshi and Miaka bringing up the rear. Instead of taking a cab directly back to the twins' house, the girls insisted upon walking so that they can walk through a park that has the best view of the sunset. The boys didn't seem to mind a nice walk in the park after a good, Western-style meal. Fortunately for them, the sun was just beginning to set, painting the most spectacular hues of orange and lavender across the sky canvas.

Yui and Suboshi seated themselves on one of the park benches, while Miaka and Amiboshi went closer to the small pond that was held in the middle of the park. As the sun set further, the more the temperature began to drop. Miaka moved closer to Amiboshi and put her head on his shoulder as his arm went around hers and pulled her closer to him. He leaned his head down and felt her silky, auburn hair against his cheek. He breathed in the scent of her Tahitian orchard perfume and sighed quietly, enjoying the light and tantalizing fragrance.

"Mia! Amiboshi!" the two heard Yui calling. "Come on, we're catching a cab!"

Immediately breaking their daydreams, they hurried to catch up to the other two who'd already summoned a cab and was holding the door open. Amiboshi and Miaka went to the opposite side of the cab to enter. Much to Miaka's surprise, Amiboshi had opened the door for her and let her scoot in beside Yui. Once they were piled into the cab, Suboshi informed the driver of their intended destination, then sat back to enjoy the ride. They were all quite silent on the way as they enjoyed the soothing music of an instrumental CD the cabbie was playing.

Upon arrival to the twins' home, the girls were immediately taken by its beauty. It wasn't too common to see a house in the neighborhood they lived in which was mostly condos. After paying the driver and wishing him well, they proceeded into the yard. Suboshi fumbled with his keychain, attempting to find his house key. Laughing and nudging him out of the way, Amiboshi pulled a chain from his neck with his key attached and opened the door.

They were immediately met by their Siamese cat, Akiko. The playful feline began to circle around the girls, rubbing his fur against their ankles. Miaka and Yui cooed and awed at the little kitten, petting him as he purred. "What are you doing, 'Kiko? You trying to take our women again?" said Suboshi picking the cat up and petting him behind the ears. He took the cat to the kitchen where his bowl of food was and replenished his supplies.

"Akiko thinks he's a lady-killer. Always taking the attention from us," Amiboshi joked to the girls. He then pointed the way to the living room and said, "Right this way."

After removing their shoes at the door, Miaka and Yui stepped into the beautifully decorated room. Their eyes roamed the room in wonder and complete, breath-taking awe. The midnight blue, gold, and ivory décor was nothing short of magnificent. A large, overstuffed leather couch, love seat, and recliner were all situated within an almost square with a glass and gold coffee table in the middle. On the table were a set of 3-tier candles each one a separate color of the room.

The girls looked at the entertainment center and saw their large TV enclosed within a midnight blue wooden fixture. Miaka and Yui were reluctant to sit on the overstuffed furniture for fear that if they did, they'd never want to leave. Amiboshi smiled as he observed the faces of the two young ladies. "Take off your coats and have a seat you two, we can't have you standing all evening, can we?" said Suboshi returning from the kitchen where Akiko was eating his dinner.

Miaka and Yui removed their coats and handed them to Suboshi. "Ah, Yui," he interrupted before she sat down. "Can you come with me a second?" Yui smiled and nodded, following Suboshi down the hallway, leaving her best friend and Amiboshi in the living room. Amiboshi went over to the love seat where Miaka was and lowered himself beside her. Unconsciously, Miaka laid her head on his shoulder and let out a contented sigh. He put his arm around her and gave a slight squeeze on her shoulder, making her feel even more comfortable.

Suboshi and Yui entered his room and she looked around. Hs room was typical; bed, dresser, desk with a laptop, and a small T.V. After she was in his room, Suboshi closed the door behind her and put the coats on top of his desk. Yui spun around once she heard the door closed and saw that her companion had a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Suboshi, what are you…" she said lowering her voice with each word spoken. "…doing?" As the last word escaped her lips, Suboshi swooped in and captured them.

Her eyelids fell and her face became warm as she felt her captor's soft lips against her own. Slowly, one of her arms reached behind his head, her fingers slipping into his thick, dirty blonde hair. Suboshi held onto Yui's waist and began to walk backward until he was seated on his bed. Their lips fled from one another and Yui's eyes opened to see a smiling Suboshi. She smiled and blushed, trying to come to terms with what she'd just experienced. Taking his head into her chest and burying her face in his hair, she sighed, saying, "We should get back into the living room before other things happen."

Suboshi nodded in agreement with her and stood to leave the room. They both noticed Miaka and Amiboshi's closeness as they emerged from the hallway. Yui put her fingers to her lips signaling Suboshi to remain quiet. She slinked behind the two on the love seat and squatted down behind them. Folding her arms, she whispered, "What's going on you two?" The occupants of the love seat sprung apart as if they'd just shocked one another. Yui and Suboshi got a kick out of watching the two act nervous and awkward. They went to sit on the other couch, Yui leaning her back against Suboshi's chest as he sat on the couch with one leg on and one hanging from the front.

"So… what were you two doing back there?" Amiboshi asked his brother, attempting to put his brother on the spot.

"What you two should be doing," his twin shot back glaring at him. Yui elbowed Suboshi playfully in his side. He laughed and looked at her, "What? I was just teasing, babe."

"Babe?" Amiboshi and Miaka spoke at the same time.

"When did this happen?" Miaka asked folding her arms across her chest. "Spill it, missy."

"Chill out Mia," Yui said smiling. "If he wants to call me that, then I have not problems with it. Anyway, enough about that. What's on the agenda boys?"

Amiboshi and Suboshi were quiet for a while. During that silence, Akiko returned to the living room and jumped into Miaka's lap. She stroked the kitten behind his ears as he curled up and drifted to sleep. The entire house was silent while the twins tried to come up with an activity to entertain their company. Amiboshi finally spoke up and suggested they watch a movie since the girls would have to get going after a while. Everyone agreed and decided to watch _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_.

During the movie, Suboshi and Yui were sitting close together and the two kept giving each other peck kisses on the cheek. Miaka spied this activity from the corners of her eyes. She began to snuggle up to Amiboshi who, in turn, wrapped his arm around Miaka's waist.

An hour and a half later, the movie was over and the girls needed to head home. Fortunately, they both lived only a few blocks from the twins, allowing them to walk home. After getting their coats, Miaka and Yui called their parents to inform them of their return and they will be escorted by Amiboshi and Suboshi. The twins locked up and set out to return the girls home safely.

They arrived at Yui's complex first, so Suboshi told the other two that he'd walk Yui all the way home and he'd meet Amiboshi right there on his way back from Miaka's. Yui and her best friend hugged each other and promised to call one another later. Then she and Suboshi walked off toward Yui's apartment building.

When Miaka and Amiboshi reached her apartment building, she set off up the stairs with Amiboshi not that far behind. As they neared her residence, she felt Amiboshi grab her wrist. Miaka spun around and was immediately met by Amiboshi's lips. Her eyes widened and shut all in one motion. His lips were warm and soft despite they'd been out in the cool air. His embrace was calming and his touch was soothing. They pulled apart and smiled at one another.

"Umm, Miaka," Amiboshi said as he began to blush. "I was wondering if you would like to, um, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Amiboshi," she replied kissing him quickly on the lips. She threw her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Miaka's right hand fell down his left shoulder and took hold of his hand. Their fingers laced one another as they walked down the corridor to Miaka's place. Before entering her home, she turned and gave her new boyfriend another kiss on his lips and thanking him for a wonderful evening.

She disappeared behind her front door, took off her shoes, and went straight for her room. She spoke to her mom and brother before entering and closing herself in. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Yui's number to tell her the news.

"Hey Yui, guess what! Amiboshi's my boyfriend!" she said excitedly into her phone.

"Are you serious? He asked you?" Yui squealed happily. "Wow… we have twin boyfriends!"

"That's righ- wait… 'Twin boyfriends?'" Miaka questioned. "Are you and Suboshi…?"

"Yes!" interrupted Yui. "He asked me right before I went up the stairs to my floor."

"Amiboshi asked me after we got on my floor," said Miaka. "After he gave a nice sweet kiss."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" said Yui. "Look, Mia, I've got a call coming in so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe we can have lunch with the twins."

"Sounds good. Call me in the morning."

"Will do. 'Night, Mia."

"'Night, Yui."

After their brief good-byes, the girls hung up their phones. Miaka went over to her window and looked out into the darkness. She saw Amiboshi as he turned the corner and went out of her sight. She smiled to herself and crawled into bed, content at how her impromptu evening went.

X-X-X-X-X

Amiboshi spotted his brother and rushed to him. Noticing the smile on his older sibling's face, Suboshi smirked and said, "You asked her out, didn't you?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?" Amiboshi asked.

"Your face says it all."

"Yours, also. You asked Yui out, too."

"What of it?"

"Nothing, Su. Geez, aren't you testy? It's getting chillier out here, let's get going."

Suboshi nodded to his brother and they set off for their home. The twins returned home shortly after. Both were pleased at the day's events and how everything unfolded and couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring.

_**Additional Notes:** Thank you for keeping up with this story and I am working on the future chapters at this time. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enoyed writing it. For those of you who've subscribed, check your inboxes next week for a new chapter!! Take care and good luck in everything you do!_


	5. Unplanned Events

_**Disclaimer:** In no way shape or form do I own Fushigi Yuugi or its original story, plot, or characters. They are owned by Yuu Watase and those who're affiliated with her. I do, however, own this story, plot, and original characters listed within this fanfiction. If you so wish to use my characters, I would prefer you ask me and allow me to give written consent rather than steal the character and character details for your own use._

_**Chapter Rating: **This chapter is rated 16+ for citrus and mild language. _

_**Author's Note(s):** Italics are used to indicate unspoken thoughts from the characters, flashbacks, and/or emphasis or stress put onto a word. Thank you for taking note of this information and may my writings entertain you well. –Chitasamisu _

Chapter 5: Unplanned Events

Miaka slid through the house in her socks as she rushed to get to the phone before whoever it was hung up. She snatched the receiver off its base and said with a heavy breath, "Yuki residence, Miaka speaking." She heard a familiar voice on the other end yelling into her ear.

"Why did you answer your damn cell phone?!" Yui blared into Miaka's ear.

"First of all, ow, my ear! Secondly: I turned it off and charged it last night, why?" she said switching the phone to the other side and rubbed her ear.

"Amiboshi has been trying to call you and apparently_ someone_ didn't give him their home number."

"He's been trying to call? We've been together a whole week and I haven't given him my home number! I'm a terrible girlfriend. Yui, thanks for the info and I'll call you back after I call him, okay?"

"Okay Mia and hurry up, I've _gotta_ tell you about this dream I had."

The two young ladies said their goodbyes and Miaka rambled through the junk loaded onto her dresser looking for her cellular. When she turned it on, she got a voice mail notification. It was from Amiboshi saying how much fun he'd had the Friday night before and he would like to do again sometime. His message ended with him saying he'd hope to hear from her and he was glad that they were together.

Miaka sat down on her bed and thumbed through her contacts for Amiboshi's number and dialed him. A male's voice answered the phone and Miaka's heart began to leap.

"Amiboshi, it's Miaka," Miaka said sighing at how sexy he sounded over the phone.

"No, this is _Su_boshi," he corrected her. "Hold on one second, I'll go get him."

"Okay," Miaka replied feeling quite embarrassed, but they _were_ twins, so they couldn't hold it against her.

"AMI! You're _girlfriend _is on the phone!" she heard him call out through the phone. Soon after she heard a couple of loud thumps as Amiboshi took the phone.

"Hey Miaka, what's up?" he asked panting.

"Nothing much, just got your message," she replied to him. "What's wrong? You're breathing hard."

"Su and I were just working out," he breathed finally catching his breath. "I'm glad you called, I have something I want to ask."

"Shoot," Miaka said with a curious tone.

"Okay, what are you doing at about one o'clock?"

"I'm not sure, why? Did you have something planned?"

"I'd like to take you to lunch as somewhat of a formal date since last week was spur-of-the-moment."

"That'd be great! Where are we going?"

"The park."

"The… park?"

"Yeah, I'll make lunch and bring it to you. I'm not a bad cook, honestly, so I'm pretty sure you'd like it. My brother calls me his 'twin sister' because of it. He's really a pain in the ass."

"You're a pain in the ass, Ami," Miaka heard Suboshi faintly over the phone. Then there were two more thumping sounds, followed by, "Damn it Amiboshi! That hurt!"

"Good, go away," Amiboshi said firmly. "I'm sorry Miaka, my _little_ brother has to be put in his place every once in a while."

"It's no problem at all Ami," giggled Miaka. "So one o'clock at the park?"

"Yep, see you there Miaka," he said smoothly into the phone.

"You can call me Mia," she sighed at how his voice sounded when he spoke her name.

"Okay Mia," he said smiling though she couldn't see it. "See you in a while."

The couple put the receivers back on their bases. Miaka squealed with joy as she picked up the phone once more to call her best friend and tell her about her upcoming date. As she talked about it, Yui was amused by Miaka's excitement, but was quite excited herself.

"You're letting him meet your mom already?" Miaka said slightly surprised. "You two _must_ be pretty serious."

"Yeah, a little," replied Yui. "We're gonna hang here all day. Mom is pulling a vanishing act and letting us hang here alone. She's becoming very cool and it scares me a little."

"Maybe she's found someone; it _has_ been three years since your parents divorced."

"You know, you may be right Mia! She has been talking about some guy lately, but I usually tune her out. Well, I have to get ready, Suboshi is coming over at noon. Have fun on your date Miaka. I'll tell you about my dream later."

"You, too! Talk to you later!"

The two girls hung up their phones and went to get ready for their dates. Miaka rummaged through her clothes trying to find the perfect outfit for a nice spring day. She decided on a blue skirt that stopped right above her knees and a powder pink, V-neck baby tee. She also picked out her comfortable pink and white sandals so that her feet wouldn't start to hurt while they were at the park. Seeing that it was already noon, she hurriedly jumped into the shower to freshen up and put on a matching bra and panty set, not that it mattered.

After she got dressed, she began fumble with her hair in the mirror. _Up? No, down. No, ponytail! No… forget it, I'll leave it loose and put some hair clips in it,_ Miaka thought to herself. She combed and brushed her hair until it was smooth. She placed a white and blue hair clip on both sides of her head, holding some of the hair behind her ears and some slightly falling over. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she picked up some clear lip-gloss. After going to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she applied the lip-gloss and smacked her lips together.

"Perfect!" she said turning herself to observe her appearance. She picked up her purse and let her mother know that she was going out. Her mom told her to be safe, make sure she has her cell phone, and to call if she needed to, but the last two comments fell on deaf ears for Miaka had already closed the door and bolted out of the building.

X-X-X-X-X

Amiboshi went into the kitchen where he saw Akiko pawing at his empty food bowl and mewing softly. He smiled and retrieved the cat food from a nearby cabinet and filled the bowl half-way. He scratched the kitten behind the ears then he stood to retrieve the cooler that contained the food he'd prepared for his lunch date with Miaka. He looked inside to make sure he had everything he needed, including the dishes and drinks. Smiling to himself he said aloud, "I know she'll love it. What do you think 'Kiko?" The cat looked up at him and purred, leaving the kitchen afterward.

Amiboshi went back into his room to check how he looked. His eyes traveled from the bottom, where he had on black stonewash jeans and white sneakers, up to his chest, where he wore a white polo shirt and a thin silver necklace tucked in, and up to his head where a black headband was tucked underneath his messy, dirty-blonde hair. Nodding at his reflection, he picked up the cooler from the kitchen and started out the door. He made sure the security system was armed and the doors were locked before starting off to the park to meet Miaka for what he planned to be a great date.

X-X-X-X-X

As soon as Miaka arrived in the park, she saw Amiboshi leaning against a tree with the light breeze blowing through his hair. She smiled at how good he looked underneath the shade of the tree. Smiling blue eyes met hers and her heart began to flutter as she drew closer to him. The two embraced and Miaka got a whiff of his body spray. _He smells so good_, she thought dreamily as she breathed in the light tantalizing scent of Old Spice. It took her a few second to realize that she wasn't letting go of Amiboshi. "You okay Mia?" he asked with a chuckle.

She reluctantly pulled herself from his arms and smiled. She peeked around him and saw the cooler sitting on the ground and her tummy immediately began to growl. Miaka blushed at the embarrassment of her natural instincts taking over her mind. She began to apologize for her stomach's interruption, but he smiled and replied, "Its okay Miaka. It only means that you find my food appetizing."

_That's not the only thing I find appetizing_, Miaka snickered to herself quickly stashing her naughty thoughts. Amiboshi brought out a picnic blanket and placed it on the ground, offering Miaka a seat. After she'd adjusted her legs underneath her bottom, he sat next to her and opened the cooler to show what he'd brought her. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered as he showed her a delicious Western-style lunch. He presented her with handmade chicken salad that was garnished with lettuce and tomato slices. He'd also brought some celery sticks and crackers to have with the salad and thermos with a pineapple/orange juice mix he'd made himself.

"Oh Amiboshi, it looks so delicious," she said happily.

"Well, I know you like Western food and I want to become a Western-style chef, so it was great practice," he replied with a smile.

Miaka's stomach got the best of her as she dug into the food quickly. Amiboshi just watched in amazement at how this tiny girl can put away so much food. She noticed him looking and slowed her eating speed, again, apologizing for her actions. Just like before, he took it as a compliment. She smiled at how kind and sincere he was. She was thrilled to have had a private lunch with just the two of them, they'd really gotten to know one another better.

X-X-X-X-X

Clouds began to roll in and the sky grew grey. Miaka and Amiboshi were oblivious to the weather change for they were relaxing together underneath the tree where'd they just had lunch. There was a light drizzle, but it became heavier very quickly. The two hurriedly packed up what was left of their picnic and proceeded to leave the park. Miaka wanted to return home to escape the rain, but Amiboshi insisted he come with her since he lived closer. She could not argue at this point because the rain was coming down quickly, drenching her and her companion. She removed her sandals and took hold of Amiboshi's hand as they retreated to his place in such haste.

Miaka was relieved when they'd reached Amiboshi's place so they could get out of the downpour. He immediately shut off the alarm system and the air conditioner and went into the bathroom. He emerged with two towels so that they could dry themselves off. While Miaka rubbed the moisture from her skin, Amiboshi noticed that her powder pink baby tee was soaked and her breasts showed vividly through it. Her bosom was perky against her chest and they were the perfect size for her slender frame. He also saw that her skirt had gotten completely wet during their run back to his place.

"Oh, my clothes," Miaka whined. "They're all wet and I have nothing to change into!"

"Well, I know it isn't much, but I can give you one of my tank tops and some shorts to wear for now," Amiboshi offered blushing at the image of her in his clothes. "That way, you can use the dryer to dry off your stuff."

"That's sweet Amiboshi," she smiled and then blushed. "But I don't want to be a bother, plus I don't have any… undergarments."

"Well, those will dry quickly and it's okay. Besides, I don't want you catching cold," he smiled lifting her face to his. "My girlfriend can't get sick, I'd worry too much."

Miaka smiled as she felt his lips brush across hers, sending an electric charge of lust through her body. He took her hand in his and led her to his room so that she can get out of her wet clothes. After giving her the clothes, he left the room to give her some privacy. He went into the kitchen to put up the things that he'd taken on the picnic and placed the cooler back into the cabinets. As he walked out of the kitchen, he saw Miaka dressed in his clothes with hers in hand. Amiboshi showed Miaka where the dryer was and went back to his room to change out of his wet clothes. He returned to the laundry room and asked Miaka if she minded if he tossed his clothes in along with hers. She only smiled and informed him that it _was_ his place and he could if he wanted to. He tossed his clothes in and turned to face her.

"So do you want to watch T.V. in my room?" he asked with honest and well-intentioned eyes. "That way, you can be wrapped in a blanket and I won't catch hell from Mom about taking blankets into the living room."

"Okay, sure," Miaka smiled walking back to Amiboshi's room behind him.

She made herself comfortable underneath her boyfriend's sheets and sighed. He looked on as she moved around a little and then ceased. His mind began to wander and envision him and Miaka rolling around in the sheets together. As his thoughts came to an erotic turn, he snapped himself from it quickly to avoid arousing himself. She poked her head from under the covers and asked, "Are you gonna stand there all day or are you coming to sit with me?"

Not wasting another moment, Amiboshi sat on the bed beside Miaka, trying to avoid sliding under the blankets with her. He flipped on the T.V. as Miaka crawled under his arm and put her head against his toned chest. Her damp auburn hair tickled him and the feeling of her face against his bare chest was very enticing. He felt himself firming the more she moved. Miaka also took note of her boyfriend's firming member and continued to tease him.

His blue eyes looked down into hers and he smiled. She sat up and moved closer to him and planted a light kiss on his lips. Amiboshi blushed as he saw Miaka's eyes travel from his face to the activity between his legs. She only giggled and moved in for another kiss, a heavier and more aggressive kiss. Taking his face into her hands, Miaka quickly kissed and sucked at his lips hoping that he'd grant her permission to enter. When he finally did, he was overtaken by pleasure as his girlfriend's smooth tongue traveled all over his mouth. Short, passionate moans were created between the two of them.

Forgetting his previous thought, Amiboshi slipped under covers with Miaka and she snuggled up to him and sighed. His arm curled around her waist and pulled her closer to him causing her to gasp that was laced with obvious desire. Miaka began to tease him once more by drawing small circles on his pectorals and his abdomen. Amiboshi writhed with desire as she tickled his skin with her fingernail and soon afterward, her lips. Miaka then mounted Amiboshi and leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met once more, the two seemed to disappear within one another, getting lost in their extreme lust.

"You're so beautiful, Miaka," Amiboshi breathed when they parted from their kiss.

"As are you, Ami," she replied smiling. She dove back in, but instead of his lips, she went for his neck and began to nibble and kiss on it. While she was teasing and turning him on even more, his hands began to explore her body. His hands started at her back and caressed it all the way down to her bottom. Slowly and carefully, he gently squeezed her behind repeatedly making her breathing become rapid and shallow. It was then he decided to attempt to push the envelope. Amiboshi began to grind his pelvis up against hers allowing her to feel how hard she'd gotten him. Miaka went from breathing hard, to moaning softly in his ear.

"Ami…boshi," Miaka whispered in his ear sensually. Hearing her silky voice fill his ears with his own name sent Amiboshi on a pleasure cruise that he never wanted to end. He took hold of Miaka's face and brought it to his, kissing her deeply and wanting to feel her warm tongue against his own. She closed her eyes and parted her lips to let her lover explore her mouth once again.

_Mmm, he tastes so sweet and he feels so good,_ Miaka sighed in her thoughts. Amiboshi rolled and switched positions with Miaka, hovering above her and watching her with hungry blue eyes. He let his mouth crash into hers, aggressively kissing and gnawing at her lips. He also started grinding his manhood onto her quite roughly. Miaka enjoyed him and moaned as she felt him assaulting her senses and sending chills up her spine. She wanted him and she knew her wanted her. She nudged Amiboshi off of her and began to remove the tank top that he'd loaned her. Just as she grabbed the bottom and pulled, the phone rang.

Amiboshi sighed and lifted himself from the bed to answer it, obviously upset about the interruption. Picking up the receiver in the kitchen, he straightened himself up as if he were answering the door. "Bu residence," he said politely into the phone. He then heard his brother's voice through the other end.

_**Additional Notes:** Well, here's the end of chapter five and I hope you all enjoyed it! As always (though it may not have been stated before; not sure, I haven't kept track) reviews are always welcome! I will warn that the next chapter will be shorter than usual due to the fact that not too much else happens and it is only a filler. Also, if you like this fanfic, but have not read any of my other ones, check those out and R&R!! Until next chapter... -Chitasamisu_


	6. Another Day Perhaps?

_**Disclaimer:** In no way shape or form do I own Fushigi Yuugi or its original story, plot, or characters. They are owned by Yuu Watase and those who're affiliated with her. I do, however, own this story, plot, and original characters listed within this fanfiction. If you so wish to use my characters, I would prefer you ask me and allow me to give written consent rather than steal the character and character details for your own use._

_**Chapter Rating:** This chapter is rated 14 for mild language._

_**Author's Note(s):** Italics are used to indicate unspoken thoughts from the characters, flashbacks, and/or emphasis or stress put onto a word. Thank you for taking note of this information and may my writings entertain you well. –Chitasamisu _

Chapter 6: Another Day, Perhaps?

"Amiboshi, where's Miaka?" Yui asked slightly frantic.

"She's in my room. Hold on a sec, I'll go get her," Amiboshi replied.

When Miaka got to the phone the first thing she heard was, "Why didn't bring your cel phone? I was worried when I called your house and your mom said you weren't home."

"Yui, I'm fine," Miaka reassured her shaken friend. "If I wasn't home, then you should have known I was with Amiboshi."

"Yeah," she sighed. "You're right. Sorry to get so worked up. Anyway, Suboshi wants to speak with his brother. You mind getting him?"

"Hold on," Miaka said turning around to see Amiboshi approaching her with her dry clothes. She held out the phone signaling to him that someone wished to speak with him. The clothes were exchanged for the phone and Miaka disappeared into the hall, swaying her behind and tempting Amiboshi to run after her. He bit off a groan as his temptress slipped into his room.

"Hello?" Amiboshi said into the phone.

"You do it yet?" Suboshi asked with a chuckle.

"What?" Amiboshi said choking on his words.

"You heard me, did… you… do… it… yet?" his younger brother said slowly as if Amiboshi had a hearing problem.

"No! What made you think that I did?"

"Let's see; you went out on a date with a good-looking girl, I'm guessing you both got caught in the rain and she was _sopping_ wet. You offered to dry her clothes and let her borrow yours. Then, you went in the living room and held on to her to 'keep her warm.' Then, you offered to take her to your room and watch TV. How'd I do Casanova?"

"I'm not even gonna answer that."

"Oh-ho! So I _was _right?! Koutaku Bu, you slick devil. Its taken you _this_ long to come out of that 'good boy' shell. I must say, I'm proud of you big bro."

"Oh shut up you asshole."

Suboshi only laughed at his twin on the phone. The two twins wrapped up their conversation and hung up the phones, returning to their previous activities. Amiboshi walked down the hall to his room and rapped on the door with his knuckle, keeping in mind that Miaka may still be getting dressed. "Mia, are you dressed?" he asked.

"Come on in," he heard her say. He stepped into his room and saw his beautiful girlfriend lying at the foot of his bed with a pillow tucked underneath her, flipping through channels. She looked at him and smiled while patting beside her. Amiboshi grabbed another pillow and tossed it next to Miaka and flopped down on it with a grunt. Miaka leaned over and placed her head on his arm, letting out a soft sigh.

The couple remained quiet for some time before Amiboshi suggested that they find a movie to watch. His companion happily agreed and they spent a little time flipping through channels until something caught their attention. They stopped when they saw that there was some kind of documentary on the tiger and they decided to watch it since there was nothing else on.

Two hours later, the rain had finally subsided, but the sun was nowhere to be found. By then, Miaka and Amiboshi both had fallen asleep from the soothing sounds of the rain. Amiboshi was the first to wake and saw that Miaka was peacefully sleeping next to him. She looked like an angel as she breathed slowly in her slumber. He smiled down at her a removed a few unruly strands of hair from her face while she slept. _She's so beautiful_, he thought to himself. _I'd hate to wake her, but it is getting a bit late._ Just as he was about to place a hand on her shoulder to wake her, her eyelids fluttered open and she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes.

Miaka saw Amiboshi looking at her and she immediately turned red. _Oh my gosh, I fell asleep on his bed! Miaka, you're getting too comfortable now! Apologize and go home! _she scolded herself. She began to open her mouth to speak, but was silenced when Amiboshi pressed his fingers to her lips and smiled. "It's okay," he said to her lovingly. "You don't have to say anything."

His words were soothing to her and she returned his smile. Could she already be falling in love? It couldn't be that, not this soon. It's way too soon she kept repeating to herself as if it were a mantra. Still, she couldn't stop her daydreams of them together. She thought of romantic dates, exotic getaways, and even a wedding. With the last thought, she was able to bring herself back to reality and to the wonderful young man that was sitting before her with the most gorgeous features that she's ever seen.

"I think it's time we got you back home, huh?" Amiboshi spoke, silently regretting having to let her go. "We don't want it to get too late and have your mom worry."

"It's okay Ami, it _is_ only five o'clock," Miaka replied. "I can just call home and tell Keisuke that I'll be home around seven. He'll tell Mom and we can hang out a little more."

Amiboshi smiled at this fact, but insisted that she go ahead home since they'd been on their date for four hours, two of which they spent sleeping. Miaka reluctantly agreed and gathered her belongings before the two departed from his home. The young couple made small talk as they made the commute from Amiboshi's place to Miaka's. Also, as couples do, they held hands with their fingers laced through one another. Many of the elderly ladies that were making their way home cooed and awed at how cute the two looked together and telling one another stories of their past loves. The two smiled and blushed at the elderly women behind them yipping away.

They neared Miaka's apartment building and the same wave of reluctance washed over the two at letting the other go. Neither of them wanted the day to end. Despite the weather, they'd had a wonderful first date and it seemed to be over too soon. A sigh escape Miaka's mouth as they made the last step to being on Miaka's floor. She didn't want to leave Amiboshi and vice versa. Pushing aside her thoughts to turn around and run back to Amiboshi's, she treaded forward slowly. She felt Amiboshi's hand resisting to go any further and soon was whirled around and brought to meet his shining blue eyes.

Miaka was gathered in his arms and held close to him as if she were a precious item that he never wanted to let go. Amiboshi looked down into his girlfriend's shimmering emerald eyes and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. She lowered her eyelids and prepared herself for the kiss, but everything came to a halt when they heard, "Miaka Yuuki! You get in here right now young lady!" The two froze in their current state as Miaka's mother's voice boomed through the corridor. Embarrassment rose through Miaka's body as her mother scolded her on being gone for four hours, not calling home before, during, or after the storm, _and _leaving her cellular at home.

Amiboshi gave Miaka a nervous smile as they pulled apart. Then the two proceeded toward the raging mother. Politely, Amiboshi bowed to Mrs. Yuuki and apologized for having Miaka out so long. His sincerity cooled her down a bit and she accepted his apology, but still had a few choice words for her daughter. Mrs. Yuuki thanked Amiboshi for his sincere apology and apologized herself for getting so worked up. After responses were exchanged, Amiboshi bid farewell to his companion and left the building quickly. What Miaka endured next was definitely _not_ pretty!

X-X-X-X-X

"Cut that out Suboshi!" Yui giggled and squirmed under his tight grip.

"Not a chance!" he laughed with tickling at her side with one free hand. "Apologize and I'll stop."

"Never!" she hollered as Suboshi continued to tickle her.

"Apologize for calling me your boy toy," he said once more.

"Okay, okay! I give!" Yui said as Suboshi began to loosen his hold on her.

After their playing died down, Suboshi decided that he should be getting home soon. Yui let him go despite the fact that she didn't want their date to end. As they were making their way to the front door, Yui's mother stepped inside and was immediately met by her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. Her mother spoke to them both and floated off to her room like a young girl in love. Yui blinked at her mother's strange behavior, but shrugged it off and turned her attention back to her departing companion. How she loathed to see him leave her, but he couldn't stay with her, could he? Of course not!

Suboshi left Yui with a kiss and she swooned quietly as she watched him walk down the hall and disappear into the descending staircase. After a few minutes, she closed the door and went into her room to call Miaka.

X-X-X-X-X

Just as Amiboshi was passing the apartment complex where his girlfriend's best friend lived, he noticed a familiar figure heading toward him. Suboshi was slightly in shock at the coincidence of seeing his brother heading home at the exact same time. "Ami! What the hell?" the younger twin spoke as if his brother were a spirit.

"I just left Miaka's place. What are you doing?" Amiboshi question his brother.

"Just left Yui's," Suboshi replied. "So… how was it?"

"What are you talking about?" Amiboshi said as he began to walk once more.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," grinned Suboshi following his older brother. "You and Miaka! How was it?"

"Oh shut up about that Shunkaku! I told you, we didn't do anything!"

"Uh-huh… yeah right."

"You're starting to piss me off, you know that?"

"Don't get so worked up big bro. If you two did it, that's your business."

_He's really pissing me off_, though Amiboshi as his younger sibling continued to nag him about his date with Miaka. The twins hurriedly returned to their home and at the moment they arrived, so did their mother. She greeted her beloved sons with a smile and a hug.

"Mom! We thought you were on a business trip this weekend," said Amiboshi.

"Well, I was able to close the deal early and come back home to my twin angels!" Ms. Bu exclaimed happily.

"In that case, we have someone we want you to meet!" Suboshi chimed in.

"Really? When we I meet them?" their mother asked with a little surprise.

"Soon," Suboshi smirked noticing the tinge in his brother's cheeks.

_**Additional Notes:** Sorry this chapter took a while to be uploaded, I've been occupied with something else lately and my muse took another break on me. I will let you all know that I may not be updating as often I would like, but this story will continue to be updated until it is finished. Also, I've decided to make this about Amiboshi and Miaka only since that was pretty much what I was doing anyway. I will be writing a Yui/Suboshi one-shot so keep an eye out!! Reviews and critques are always welcome with open arms and appreciation. Thank you for supporting me and I thank you. Take care now!! Yours in Fanfiction..._

_Chitasamisu_


	7. How Sweet!

_**Disclaimer:** In no way shape or form do I own Fushigi Yuugi or its original story, plot, or characters. They are owned by Yuu Watase and those who're affiliated with her. I do, however, own this story, plot, and original characters listed within this fanfiction. If you so wish to use my characters, I would prefer you ask me and allow me to give written consent rather than steal the character and character details for your own use._

_**Chapter Rating:** This chapter is rated 14 because there's some kissing in this chapter._

_**Author's Note(s):** Italics are used to indicate unspoken thoughts from the characters, flashbacks, and/or emphasis or stress put onto a word. Thank you for taking note of this information and may my writings entertain you well. –Chitasamisu _

Chapter 7: How Sweet!

"Why is it so hard to focus at this time of year?" Miaka whined as she and Yui made their way to Biology.

"Well, it _is_ the end of the school year," Yui replied putting a comforting arm around her best friend. "And it's especially difficult because it's our last year here and we'll be off to college soon."

"You know, you're right!" Miaka exclaimed. "I'm a little upset though. Amiboshi got accepted to a culinary school in America and he's going to be gone for six months. I'm really gonna miss him."

"That's gotta be tough Mia," Yui sympathized with her friend. "Well, it's not like you two can't talk or anything, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but it's gonna be hard for me. I'm not gonna be able to _see _him."

"I see. Wait… are you _that_ serious about Amiboshi?"

Miaka nodded slowly and blushed at how quickly she'd fallen for him. Yui's face lit up in joy and she hugged her friend laughing. Miaka felt a bit of shame wash over her, but what her best friend told her next brought her relief.

"Well, I really can't speak on that because I've fallen in love with Suboshi," Yui admitted.

"Oh Yui," Miaka looked into her friend's blue eyes. "I know you're thrilled that you two love each other this way."

"Well I actually haven't told him that yet," the blonde sighed. "So, I really don't know how he feels about that."

"How I feel about what?" a familiar voice resounded from behind the two girls.

"Oh, Suboshi! Hey sweetie," Yui smiled exchanging hugs and cheek kisses. "Umm, I'll tell you about that later on, okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you in class," said Suboshi hugging his girlfriend one last time and walking into the class.

"I see you two have no issues with P.D.A.," Miaka said.

"Stuff it, Miaka," her friend retorted.

"That's strange," Miaka said as soon as she came to a realization.

"What?" asked Yui.

"Amiboshi usually goes to class with Suboshi, but they didn't walk together today. I hope he's okay!"

"You know he's gotta be, Miaka. I know Suboshi would have told you if anything was wrong."

Just as Miaka was about to respond, she felt the arms she knew well wrap around her waist and soft lips pressed to her cheek. Her heart rate skyrocketed when she whirled around to face blue eyes and messy dirty blonde hair. To Miaka, seeing Amiboshi was like a breath of fresh air. His face looked so smooth and so angelic, it should have been a crime.

"Good afternoon, Beautiful," he whispered in her ear causing her to flush crimson.

"Hi Ami," she whispered in relief.

"Ready for class?" he asked.

"No, not really," she replied to him shaking her head.

"Well, if you don't get anything he's saying then I'll help you, okay?"

"Okay."

"See you in class."

"Mmm-hmm."

Amiboshi released the hold on Miaka and walked into the classroom. Yui, who'd been quiet throughout her best friend's conversation, spoke up.

"I see I'm not the only one who doesn't mind P.D.A.," she smirked at her still blushing friend.

"Let's go, Yui," Miaka said grabbing her friend by the arm and dragging her into their classroom.

The two girls made it in just in time and they were already situated in their seats before the teacher arrived. He began class with a long lecture about how it is nearing the end of the year and that some of the students needed to get into gear to pass his class. Miaka began to space out during the lecture, which was her usual solution to her teacher's long-winded speeches. Her daydream was interrupted when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder quickly. She turned her head slightly and saw that one of her female classmates was waving a note under her desk. The girl smiled and whispered, "It's from that hottie twin up there!"

Miaka looked up to see Amiboshi glance at her and smile before returning to somewhat pay attention to their babbling educator. She retrieved the note and used a book to cover so she wouldn't get caught.

_Miaka,_

_I know I've said this a million times, but I had a great time Saturday! I want to know if you and Yui don't mind coming over to our place Friday night, we have someone we want you two to meet. Write me back._

A feeling of joy welled up inside of Miaka as she scrambled to find a pen to respond. She told Yui about the note and she also became quite giddy. Miaka sent an affirmative response to Amiboshi, but that one little note made it even harder for her to concentrate for the rest of that day.

X-X-X-X-X

Yui and Miaka went to their lockers after class to gather what they needed to do their homework and to relieve themselves of what they didn't need. The two were conversing about the long lecture about the end of the school year and exchanging jokes on how long winded their teacher is. Soon, their conversation switched from school to their plans on Friday.

"I hate that it's Monday," Miaka sighed.

"I know how you feel," started Yui. "I can't wait to go back to the twins' place."

"I wonder who they want us to meet," said Miaka looking up.

"You don't already know?" Yui questioned.

Miaka shook her head. Yui sighed and explained, "They want us to meet their mom. Geez, Mia! Sometimes you're so dense."

"They want us to meet their mom? How sweet! I wonder what she knows about us. We really don't know much about her, but I'm even more excited now!"

"Calm down. Don't go crazy and if we have dinner, for goodness' sake, restrain yourself."

"You're right! I don't want to look like a pig in front of my boyfriend's mom!"

"Exactly!"

The two girls continued the conversation as they left school grounds and started their commute home. In the midst of their conversation, both girls were taken by surprise when the twins approached them from behind. The two chivalrous boys offered to walk their ladies home and of course, the girls agreed.

Amiboshi and Miaka walked ahead while Yui and Suboshi dragged behind. The leading couple walked close together holding hands with fingers laced and tangled within one another. Miaka sighed and placed her head on Amiboshi's shoulder.

"Miaka," started Amiboshi.

"Hmm?" she responded not lifting her head.

"Are you gonna miss me when I leave for America after graduation?" he asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" she said sweetly.

"I, uh, have something I wanna tell you, but I'm not sure of how to say it," he spoke slowly. "If I'm being too forward let me know, but…"

"Hey Ami! What're you two talking about up there?" Suboshi called out from behind him.

"None of your business!" his older twin barked. Suboshi only grinned at his brother, but turned his attention back to Yui.

The group got to Yui's apartment building first, so Suboshi and Yui branched off from the rest after exchanging farewells with her best friend. Amiboshi and Miaka continued to walk toward the next stop, both not wanting to see the other go. Miaka dragged her feet, but knew she had to get home soon or face her mother's wrath.

"Oh! What was it you wanted to tell me Ami?" Miaka asked remembering that they were interrupted.

"I, um, forgot what I was going to say," he lied. _How can I tell her that I love her this soon? Is it even possible to fall in love after one week? _

He was brought from his thoughts by Miaka asking him if he was okay. He smiled it off and reassured her that he was just fine, though there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind. Amiboshi and Miaka ascended the stairs to get to her floor. Before they stepped on the last step, Miaka felt herself being pulled to her boyfriend's chest and being held close. He made no efforts to do anything except hold her close as if it were the last time they would see one another.

"Miaka," he spoke softly.

"Hmm?" she sighed into his warm embrace.

"_Wo ai ni_," he whispered passionately with his face buried in her auburn tresses.

Her eyes shot open as she heard the sweetest words float into her ears. She pulled herself back so that she can look into his eyes and she smiled at him. Her arms circled around his neck and she stood close to him. She brought her lips to his and responded, "I love you, too." With that his lips collided with hers in a deep and passionate kiss. Amiboshi kissed and sucked on Miaka's lips as she did to his until both of their lips were tinted a light red and swollen.

They pulled apart from their embrace and gazed at one another once more. Smiles spread across both other their faces and they embraced once more before continuing to Miaka's place. Once they were there, Miaka turned to her boyfriend and said, "Would you like to come in and meet my mom?"

"Sure, but I don't know if she wants to after what happened Saturday," Amiboshi replied shrugging.

"Trust me, she didn't hold that against you. I told her everything, except the other part," she smiled and winked.

"Okay, I hope she likes me though," he laughed.

"I'm sure she will!" she exclaimed opening the door to the apartment.

They both removed their shoes at the door and Miaka showed Amiboshi to the living room where he sat down on the cozy, eggplant colored couch. Ms. Yuki came from the kitchen and greeted her daughter with a pleasant hello and informed her that dinner was almost ready. She smiled at her mother and took her by her hand and let her know that there was someone that she wanted her to meet. Amiboshi stood and bowed to Miaka's mother as she introduced the two to one another properly.

"I'm sorry about the other day, Ms. Yuki," Amiboshi apologized. "I promise it will never happen again."

"That's sweet and thoughtful of you dear, but you don't have to apologize," her mother smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Yuki," he smiled and bowed once more.

"Isn't he sweet, Mom?" Miaka said gleefully.

"Well, there's no arguing with that," she remarked with a smile.

After their brief introduction, Amiboshi departed from Miaka's apartment and started home. Along the way he, of course, met back up with his brother and the two proceeded home. Amiboshi noticed that his younger brother was unusually quiet during the walk, but brushed it off not knowing that strong emotions were brewing in his twin's mind.

"Hey Ami," Suboshi stated looking toward the sky. "How do you know when you're in love?"

"Well, it's not really explainable," said Amiboshi. "You just _know_. I don't… wait a second… why are you asking? Are you in love with Yui?"

"So? What's it to you?" Suboshi snapped, his face flushed crimson.

"My little brother is in _love_," teased Amiboshi.

"Shut up," Suboshi yelled taking a swing at his brother.

"It's not a big deal Su," Amiboshi laughed dodging his twin's arm. "I mean, I love Miaka."

"It's… what?"

Amiboshi immediately turned red as he realized he'd just admitted to his twin that he was in love. Suboshi's cheeks were also tinged with crimson at his brother's statement. The two looked at one another and decided not to speak another word for the rest of the way home. Once they arrived home, the twins split and went into their respective rooms, both still thinking of their admittance of love for the girls they had been dating for only a few weeks.

Tossing and turning in his bed, Amiboshi continued to be haunted by thoughts of Miaka. Every time he closed his eyes, visions of soft, auburn hair and bright, shimmering emerald eyes came into view. He sighed as he tried to shake the words he'd spoken earlier from his mind. It took him a whole hour before he could settle himself enough to get to sleep. _I can't believe it. I love Miaka and I told her. I told her that I love her and… and she told me that she loves me as well_, Amiboshi thought as his eyelids fell over his azure eyes and he drifted off to sleep.

_**Additional Notes:** Hey everyone! Chitasamisu here! I just want to, once again, thank you for reading this fanfic and I'm glad that you all are supporting me, so big luffs to you all!! I want you all to know that I won't be posting as often because the chapters have become a little difficult to write, but don't worry, I'll finish this one! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading this as long as you have been because I know there are probably more interesting fanfics than mine, haha! Well, until next chapter!!_

_Chitasamisu_


End file.
